<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OBSESSION by JeanJeanAlexender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975037">OBSESSION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJeanAlexender/pseuds/JeanJeanAlexender'>JeanJeanAlexender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Français | French, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rick Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:03:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJeanAlexender/pseuds/JeanJeanAlexender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ce début d’année s’annonçait bien pour Morty Smith. Il avait enfin un ami, et peut-être qu’il s’en ferait d’autres.<br/>Tout était parfait à un détail près: Rick Sanchez."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez &amp; Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. L’ami de Morty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morty a toujours été un enfant solitaire. Déjà à la maternelle il préférait jouer seul dans le bac à sable, au lieu de s’amuser avec les autres enfants. Il construisait des châteaux de sable et s’inventait son petit monde. Morty n’avait jamais vraiment eu d’amis. Hormis peut-être Arthur Green au début du primaire. Bon, à vrai dire, Morty n’avait jamais voulu être <em>ami </em>avec Arthur. Il se contentait juste de faire le chemin retour avec lui ; disait bonjour à la mère d’Arthur qui attendait son fils sur le paillasson, toujours inquiète pour son petit Arthur, son <em>poussinet adoré</em>. Arthur était un enfant bizarre, personne ne voulait lui parler, il n’était pas futé, sans doute un peu retardé mental, même si la prof, Mme McClusky, préférait utiliser le terme « <em>différent</em> ». Morty avait juste eu le malheur d’habiter dans le même pâté de maison que lui.   Heureusement, cela n’avait pas duré longtemps, car au cours de l’année les parents d’Arthur avaient divorcé et déménagé. Apparemment, le père se tapait sa secrétaire.    </p>
<p>Ce n’est que plus tard dans sa scolarité que Morty ressentit le besoin de se socialiser. Il n’était jamais invité aux soirées branchées ; celles où il y a alcool à volonté et parents absents. Il ne recevait jamais les vidéos ou les messages drôles, qui circulaient dans tout le bahut. Et en gym il était toujours choisi en dernier. Toujours. Même le gamin qui avait le bras gauche paralysé à cause d’une maladie génétique au nom compliqué (ils en avaient parlé en classe pour « sensibiliser les jeunes »), même lui était choisi avant Morty. Toutes ces années de <em>célibat amical,</em> suivi de l’apparition de Rick dans sa vie, n’avaient pas aidé Morty à développer les <em>outils</em> nécessaires à la socialisation.  Pire, à l’école il était connu pour être <em>« le mec qui traine tout le temps avec son grand-père »,</em> ce qui, il le savait bien, n’était pas typique d’un adolescent de 14ans.</p>
<p>C’est ainsi que lorsque Morty s’était vu, un jour, abordé par un certain Steven, qui avait besoin des notes du cours de chimie, le garçon n’avait pas hésité une seconde. Lui et Steven étaient très vite devenus amis. Ils s’étaient retrouvés côte à côte dans le cours d’art plastique, et mangeaient ensemble le midi. Cela changeait du déjeuner rapide que Morty avait l’habitude de prendre ; un sandwich vite englouti sur un banc près du bâtiment C. Là, c’était différent. Avec Steven il prenait le temps de manger, il discutait, il rigolait, et durant ces moments-là il se sentait un peu moins looser et un peu plus <em>normal. </em></p>
<p>Stevenson Callaghan (mais tout le monde l’appelait Steven) était plus âgé que Morty ; environ l’âge de Summer. Mais cela n’avait pas dérangé Morty, au contraire il s’était même senti valorisé. Il était ami avec « <em>un grand</em> » du bahut. La classe ! Oui, car Steven était plutôt cool. Belle gueule, blond, yeux marron noisette, il s’habillait assez simplement, mais tout lui allait comme un gant. Un t-shirt blanc toujours griffonné de noms de groupes de rock, que Morty ne connaissait pas, un jean, des converses, et bien sûr sa casquette rouge qu’il ne quittait jamais et qu’il portait à l’envers (car c’était plus cool). Bref, ce début d’année s’annonçait bien pour Morty Smith. Il avait enfin un ami, et peut-être qu’il s’en ferait d’autres.</p>
<p>Tout était parfait à un détail près: Rick Sanchez.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <strong>J-2</strong>
</p>
<p>« Morty t-t-tu vas quand même pas a<strong><em>-rot-</em></strong>ller à cette soirée débile !»</p>
<p>« Et pourquoi pas Rick ! Summer y va elle aussi. » dit Morty en ouvrant le frigo pour y prend le jus d’orange « Et-et puis Steven m’a- il m’a invité » il se servit un grand vers avant d’en boire une gorgé. </p>
<p>« Ah oui <em>Steeeeven </em>! Je l’avais presque oublié celui-là. » Fit Rick avec un rire forcé, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il plongea sa main dans sa blouse, pris sa flasque et continua avec agacement « C’est vrai, ce n’est pas comme si tu le mentionnais t-t toutes les deux secondes et demie ; Steven fait-ci, Ste<strong><em>-rot-</em></strong>ven il a dit ça ! Bordel M-Morty t’es vraiment un lèche cul d’première. »</p>
<p>« Steven est mon ami Rick ! » dit le garçon en reposant violemment le verre vide sur le comptoir. « On-on rigole bien ensemble, il est cool et marrant ! » Tout en rinçant son verre, Morty ajouta en marmonnant  « Et puis d’ailleurs, maman dit que c’est une bonne chose si je traine un peu plus avec des gens de mon âge. »</p>
<p>Rick fronça son monosourcil et fixa Morty un instant, sans rien dire. La remarque du garçon l’avait atteint plus qu’il ne le pensait, et il sentait monter la frustration. Depuis que Morty trainait avec ce petit merdeux de Steven, il était devenu plus difficile pour Rick de faire obéir le garçon. L’adolescent était tout le temps fourré sur son portable à envoyer des sms à on ne sait qui…il devenait comme Summer. D’ailleurs, bien qu’en réalité Rick savait parfaitement que Morty textotait <em>ce con de Steven</em>, il posait systématiquement la question, et chaque fois, sans surprise, Morty lui répondait « C’est Steven » avec un petit sourire et les yeux qui pétillent, avant de se replonger sur son écran. Chaque fois Rick était envahi de ce même sentiment qui lui faisait comme un nœud dans l’estomac. Ce qu’il détestait le plus, c’était de voir le visage de Morty s’illuminer chaque fois que le nom de cet enculé était prononcé ; c’était plus fort que lui, ça lui retournait les tripes, et lui donnait envie de gerber.   </p>
<p>Rick prit un ton hautain et agressif « Ah ouais ?! E-et est-ce que ton <em>ami</em> Steven…» Il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts  «…il sait fabriquer de l’antimatière ? Est-ce qu’il sait comment vaincre une fédération Zandarienne a-a-avec seulement un modulateur d’onde et une carte graphique ?hein ? Oh ! Et-et je paris qu’il ne peut pas tenir plus<strong><em>-rot-</em></strong> d’une minute sans vomir, après s’être enfilé 30 vodkas-martini aux rhums ! »</p>
<p>Morty soupira en fixant Rick, fatigué de débattre avec lui. « Je m’en fiche de ce que tu penses de Steven Rick…c’est mon ami que tu le veuilles ou non, et j’irais à cette soirée » répondit-il sur un ton calme, en passant à côté du scientifique sans même lui adresser un regard.</p>
<p>Rick se contenta de regarder Morty partir sans dire un mot. Il avait au moins espéré que le garçon se fâcherait davantage, et qu’il céderait sous la pression. Mais non, Morty était toujours bien décidé à aller à cette soirée stupide…avec ce <em>Steven. </em>Le scientifique serra les poings. Il en était hors de question... Hors de question que Morty aille à cette soirée, qu’il passe tout une nuit en compagnie de ce merdeux, et qu’il s’amuse et rigole avec lui.</p>
<p>Hors de question !</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <strong>J-1</strong>
</p>
<p>Rick soupira et jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Son humeur s’était vite détériorée à la minute où Morty était parti à l’école.   Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu’il s’occupait par des tâches inutiles et inintéressantes. Durant toute la matinée, il avait fait la révision complète du vaisseau, qui pourtant était en bon état, avait bricolé un robot essuie-miettes, c’était fait une salade césar vers midi, avait regardé successivement <em>Retour vers le futur I, II, </em>et<em> III</em>, et ne sachant plus quoi faire, il avait même fait une machine à laver. Autant dire que la journée du scientifique fut plutôt merdique.     Assis à son plan de travail, Rick tapait du pied nerveusement. Il fixa une fois de plus sa montre, comptent les minutes et les secondes. D’après ses calculs, le garçon devait arriver dans exactement 2 minutes et 13 secondes. Le temps passait à une lenteur folle.     </p>
<p>5…4…3…2…1</p>
<p>La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et l’on entendit des bruits de pas dans la maison. Le cœur de Rick accéléra légèrement. Ça lui faisait toujours cet effet-là. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l’ouvrir, il prit une grande inspiration. Morty était dans la cuisine, en train de se servir un verre de jus. Il pianotait sur son portable d’une main.</p>
<p>« Hey, t’es déjà là ? Je t’avais pas entendu rentrer » mentit le scientifique en regardant sa montre, faisant mine de n’avoir pas vu le temps passer.</p>
<p>« Mmm mmh » marmonna simplement Morty, absorber par son écran.</p>
<p> « S-si tu veux je peux te greffé ton portable dans ta main, se sera plus-rot- pratique comme ça nan ?! » dit sarcastiquement le vieil homme, en ouvrant le frigo pour prendre une bière.</p>
<p>« Mmm mmh » répondit l’adolescent, sans avoir prêté la moindre attention à son grand-père.   </p>
<p>Rick leva les yeux au ciel. Il referma le frigo plus fort que nécessaire, et Morty leva enfin la tête.</p>
<p>« C’est quoi ton problème Rick ? » s’agaça le garçon qui voyait que son grand-père était irrité, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  </p>
<p>« C’est toi mon problème Morty ! »</p>
<p>« Moi ? » répéta le garçon, avec un ton indigné.  </p>
<p>« Oui toi ! Toi et ton putain de portable que tu ne lâches jamais. On peut même plus te parler, t’es pire que ta sœur. C’est à peine s-s-si tu m’écoutes ! »</p>
<p>« Quoi alors j’ai plus le droit d’utiliser mon portable maintenant ? »  </p>
<p>« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit…je dis juste que-» </p>
<p>« Je viens de rentrer, je n’ai pas le droit de faire un break ? Je dois direct discuter de chose inintéressante avec toi ? » le coupa Morty</p>
<p>Rick grogna. « Laisse-moi finir ! Je voulais simplement-»</p>
<p>« T-t-tu voulais simplement quoi Rick ? M’emmerder? »</p>
<p>« JE VOULAIS SIMPLEMENT DISCUTER AVEC TOI MORTY, MERDE ! » cria le scientifique.</p>
<p>Le garçon souffla d’agacement. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et tapa du pied. « Ah oui, discuter ? De quoi ? »</p>
<p>Rick se massa la base du nez. Depuis quand Morty était-il devenu si effronté et insolent.</p>
<p>« J-j’en sais rien Morty, de…ça été à l’école ? » hasarda-t-il en laissant retomber sa main mollement le long de son corps.</p>
<p>« Sérieusement, depuis quand tu t’intéresses à ma journée d’école Rick. Ce n’est pas toi qui dit toute le temps que l’école ne sert à rien que c’est un truc inventer par les burau-»       </p>
<p>« Mais bon sang Morty, merde quoi, j’essaie juste de communiquer avec toi Putain ! »</p>
<p>« Eh bien c’est raté Rick. Franchement, tu crois vraiment que-» le portable de Morty vibra dans sa main, et le garçon se tut. Il regarda son écran et son visage s’illumina. Sans perdre un instant il décrocha.</p>
<p>« Steven ! Oui, oui je viens de renter…non tu ne me déranges pas » dit au téléphone, avant de tourner les talons pour monter à l’étage.</p>
<p>Il ne prit même pas la peine de s’excuser auprès de Rick, qui resta planté au milieu, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés.   </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>« Dis maman…hum, je pourrais avoir un peu d’argent ? Je…j’aurais aimé passer au centre commercial pour m’acheter des trucs…pour ma fête. » Demanda timidement Morty, en piochant une pomme de terre dans son assiette.</p>
<p>« Une fête ? Tu ne m’as pas parlé, quelle fête ? » dit Beth intriguer, avec un léger sourire. Jerry releva la tête de sa tablette, lui aussi intrigué.</p>
<p>« C’est la fête dont je t’ai parlé M’am. » dit Summer à la place de son frère, sans lever les yeux de son portable.</p>
<p>« Oooh, tu es invité Morty ? Wow, alors maintenant tu vas à des fêtes de grand. » Plaisanta-t-elle en pinçant la joue du garçon.</p>
<p>« Maman… » Marmonna Morty, en rougissant.</p>
<p>« Comme c’est ta première fête officielle Morty, je vais te donne 30 dollars pour que tu puisses t’acheter une cravate sympa » ajouta Jerry.</p>
<p>« C-c’est juste une fête Papa, pas un bal de promo » dit le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.  </p>
<p>« J’vois pas ce qu’il y de si excitant dans le faite que-<strong><em>rot</em></strong>- votre fils aille à cette stupide fête Jerry » intervins soudain Rick, le nez rivé sur son assiette entrain de couper un morceau de steak avec agacement.</p>
<p>« Vous savez combien d’accidents domestiques peuvent survenir lors de ces soirées ? hein ?! »</p>
<p>Jerry leva un sourcil « Eh bien hum-»</p>
<p>« Non vous ne le savez pas, Jerry ! » le coupa Rick « Envoyez Morty à cette soirée, c’est l’envoyer à l’abattoir ! V-vous voulez envoyer votre fils à l’abattoir Jerry ?! »  </p>
<p>«N-non… » répondit le père de famille, d’un air inquiet.</p>
<p>« Alors, ne l’envoyez pas à cette soirée. Ça grouille de p’tits cons qui n’attendent qu’une chose…qu’un pauvre garçon comme Morty se pointe, histoire de bien se foutre de sa gueule. Il sera sans doute la risée de la soirée. Vous imaginez Morty, dans une soirée cool et branchée ? Nannnn ! Il va<strong><em>-rot-</em></strong> se pointé avec son jus d’orange, son paquet de Doritos, et il sera direct fiché c-comme <em>le p’tit minus qui voulait faire comme tout le monde</em>. Sauf que ces soirées ne sont pas faites pour tout le monde, elles sont faites pour les ados cool…et votre fils Jerry, est tout sauf cool. » Conclut Rick d’un air détaché, en mâchant son steak.</p>
<p>Morty fixa Rick d’un regard noir. Il s’appétait à parler, quand Beth prit la parole.</p>
<p>« Papa, inutile de t’en faire. Je suis sûr que Morty s’intégrera parfaitement. Et puis tu sais, il y va avec son ami, Steven. «  dit-elle en souriant «  Oh, il est tellement gentil ce garçon. »</p>
<p>« C’est vrai qu’il est chouette ce gamin » ajouta Jerry à son tour.</p>
<p>Rick serra des dents. Ça y est, ils allaient encore parler de ce putain Steven. Il se leva de table brusquement avant de s’excuser, et partir au garage. Toute sa famille adorait le p’tit merdeux. Ils étaient tous ravis que Morty ait un nouvel ami. Tous ! Et cela le mettait hors de lui… Il devait réfléchir à un moyen, et vite. La fête était demain soir. Et il était hors de question que Morty y aille.</p>
<p>Hors de question.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jour J</strong>
</p>
<p>« Morty ! Morty Smith décent ici tout de suite ! » Cria Beth du bas des escaliers.</p>
<p>Morty sortit de sa chambre et descendit l’escalier avec appréhension. Ce n’était jamais bon signe quand sa mère l’appelait par son nom complet.  Ses parents l’attendaient tous les deux en bas, sourcils froncés et bras croisés.</p>
<p>« Tu as utilisé ma carte sans ma permission ! » lança la mère de famille.</p>
<p>« Quoi ! M-mais non j’ai jamais-» balbutia le garçon avant d’être coupé par sa mère.</p>
<p>« Ah oui ? Alors comment expliques-tu ça ! » Et elle brandit une feuille de sa poche.</p>
<p>« Il y en a au moins pour 270 dollars Morty ! Non mais qu’est ce qui t’a pris hein ?! Je t’avais dit ok pour t’acheter quelques nouveaux vêtements pour ta fête, pas pour vider mon compte en banque ! En plus de ça ton père t’avait donné 30 dollars supplémentaires, ça ne te suffisait pas ! »</p>
<p>Morty prit la feuille que lui tendait sa mère. Effectivement, il s’agissait d’une facture de presque 300 dollars. Des articles de divers magasins de vêtement pour ados, mais aussi des chaussures des DVD, des jeux vidéo et même des revues pour adultes, y figuraient.» Morty écarquilla les yeux. Il reconnut l'un de ses achats, à savoir un pull et un jean, mais le reste n’avait strictement rien avoir avec lui.</p>
<p>« Maman j-j-je te jure que j’ai pas acheté tout ça ! J’ai dépensé à peine 45 dollars pour mes vêtements, mais le reste c’est… ce n’est pas moi maman croit-moi… » expliqua le garçon paniqué.</p>
<p>« Morty, tu es le seul à qui j’ai passé ma carte cet après-midi. » dit-elle sévèrement.  </p>
<p>« Mais Maman, ce n’est pas moi ! » s’indigna le garçon</p>
<p>« Ne mens pas à ta mère Morty. » dit Jerry, qui n’avait pas vraiment d’autorité comparée à Beth, mais voulais tout de même participer.</p>
<p>« Eh bien tu sais quoi, en attendant de trouver qui c’est, est privé de sortie. Ce qui veut dire, pas de fête pour toi se soir » conclut Beth.</p>
<p>« Quoi ! Non Maman, j’t’en prie. Je ne mens pas…pitié maman laisse-moi allé à la fête. Steven m’a invité, je ne peux pas lui poser un lapin. » Supplia-t-il, la voix tremblante.  </p>
<p>« Eh bien tu diras à Steven que tu ne pourras pas venir »</p>
<p>« Hey hum…Morty, tu pourras enlever toutes les courses que t’as laissées dans le garage. Ça prend de la place. » Dit soudain Rick en faisant irruption dans la conversation. Le vieil homme marchait d’un pas nonchalant sa flasque à la main. « Oh, j’ai interrompu quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.</p>
<p>« Papa, Morty ne récupéra pas ses courses. Elles sont confisquées. Et toi Morty monte dans ta chambre » dit Beth.</p>
<p>Le garçon était au bord des larmes. Il tourna les talons et grimpa furieusement les marches, en criant « C’est pas juste j’ai rien fait !!! » avant de claquer la porte.  </p>
<p>« Wow, j’ai raté un truc ? » souffla Rick en regardant sa fille.</p>
<p>« Morty est privé de sortit Papa. Donc pas d’aventure jusqu’à ce que j’en décide autrement. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire, sans vraiment répondre à la question. Elle était clairement énervée, et s’en alla vers la cuisine pour se prendre un verre de vin.</p>
<p>« Comme tu voudras… » marmonna Rick, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa flasque, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>La nuit était tombée. Rick sifflotait tranquillement en bricolant dans le garage. Il avait attendu que Beth et Jerry aillent au lit. Summer quant à elle était déjà partie à la fête avec des amis. Morty était resté dans sa chambre tout le reste de la soirée. Il s’était dit qu’ils auraient pu aller, lui et Morty, faire un tour à blips and chitz Bien sûr, il n’avait aucune intention de respecter les ordres de Beth. À quoi bon ? Suffisait de ne pas se faire pincer, c’est tout. Le scientifique se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Morty. Tandis qu’il montait les escaliers, il imaginait déjà le visage souriant du garçon en train de jouer au jeu d’arcade. Peut-être même qu’ils pourraient passer manger une glace après. Ouais une glace…rien que tous les deux. Le sourire aux lèvres, il frappa doucement à la porte.</p>
<p>« Hey Morty ? » dit-il, à voix base pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Beth et Jerry.</p>
<p>Pas de réponse.</p>
<p>Le garçon devait être encore énervé d’avoir été privé de sortie. Normal…après tout ce n’était vraiment pas ça faute. Mais Rick était sûr qu’il sauterait de joie à l’idée d’aller à blips and chitz. Même s’il s’était disputé avec lui ses derniers temps, il était sûr que sa surprise arrangerait tout ça. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte.</p>
<p>« Morty ? Je sais que t’es pas de bonne humeur, mais je me suis dit qu’on pourrait-»</p>
<p>Rick se stoppa net, lorsqu’il constata que la chambre du garçon était vide. Il rentra vivement à l’intérieur, et scruta la pièce. Vide. Pas une trace du garçon.  Rick fronça les sourcils d’incompréhension. Puis sentit soudain un courant d’air, et il s’aperçut que la fenêtre du garçon était grande ouverte. Il se précipita au rebord pour regarder dehors, et là, il comprit.</p>
<p>Ce p’tit étron avait fait le mur…</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>« Hey Morty ! Par ici ! » lança Steven au loin.</p>
<p>Morty tourna la tête et aperçut son ami sur la terrasse extérieur. Son visage s’illumina et il se dirigea avec hâte vers ce dernier.</p>
<p>« Alors t’as pu venir au final ?! T’as fait comment pour convaincre tes parents ? »</p>
<p>« Hum j’ai…j’ai promis de faire la vaisselle pendant un mois » mentit Morty en se grattant la tête.</p>
<p>« Wow, trop fort… » dit Steven avec admiration.</p>
<p>« Elle est vraiment class la baraque des Thomson » dit Morty pour changer de sujet.</p>
<p>« Ouais, les parents d’Howard sont pleins aux as » répondit Steven en hochant la tête.</p>
<p>Howard Thompson est un élève très populaire à l’école. Il était dans la même classe que Steven. Ses parents avaient fait fortune dans l’immobilier, et s’étaient construit cette magnifique villa dans les quartiers huppés de la ville. Piscine chauffée, grande terrasse, grand jardin, mobilier raffiné, 7 chambres, 4 salles de bain, 2 garages…bref, les Thompson faisaient des jaloux. Néanmoins, Howard restait était un chouette type. Il était ami avec tout le monde, et ne se la racontait pas. M. et Mme Thompson étant partit tout le weekend à Dubaï, pour affaire, il avait décidé d'en profiter pour faire une méga fête chez lui.    </p>
<p>« Tiens » Steven tendit à Morty un gobelet rouge.</p>
<p>« C-c’est quoi ? »</p>
<p>« Chais pas » répondit l’adolescent en haussant les épaules, avant de boire eu gorgé du sien.</p>
<p>Morty inspecta le contenu d’un air suspicieux, puis y plongea le bout de sa langue.</p>
<p>« C’est bon Morty, ce n’est pas du poison, tu sais. » dit Steven en rigolant.</p>
<p>Morty rougi, et prit une vraie gorgée, avant de tousser tant l’alcool était fort. Son ami pouffa de rire et lui tapota le dos pour l’aider.</p>
<p>« Merci…hum…je crois que je vais rajouter un peu de jus devant » dit le garçon en se dirigeant vers le buffet.</p>
<p>La soirée se passait bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Morty se sentait à sa place parmi les gens de son âge. C’était une véritable bouffée d’air frais pour lui. D’autant plus qu’en ce moment Rick commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Le vieil homme était devenu horriblement pot de colle, si bien que Morty n’avait même plus une minute à lui. Dès qu’il rentrait des cours, Rick bondissait hors du garage et le réquisitionnait soit pour l’assister soit pour une aventure. Certes, le garçon aimait beaucoup aider son grand-père dans ses activités scientifiques, mais là, il faisait une overdose. Trop c’est trop. Il avait besoin de respirer un peu. Morty et Steven discutèrent pendant un long moment en buvant des verres. C’était fou de voir à quel point il était sur la même longueur d’onde tous les deux. Puis une connaissance de Steven (c’était une fille de sa classe) proposa de monter à l’étage, avec quelques autres, pour jouer à un jeu. Steven était partant dit signe à Morty devenir. Le garçon hésita</p>
<p>« J-je sais pas trop Steven…t’es sûr qu’on a le droit de monter à l’étage ? » dit Morty en regardant nerveusement autour de lui.  </p>
<p>« Chut, moins fort» lui dit son ami en levant son index devant sa bouche « T’inquiètes pas, personne ne va le remarquer. Aller vient, ça va être marrant ».</p>
<p>À contrecœur, Morty suivit le petit groupe et tous montèrent furtivement. La maison était tellement grande qu’une fois à l’étage on n’entendait quasiment plus la fête d’en bas. Les adolescents se faufilèrent dans l’une des chambres d’ami, et tous s’installèrent en cercle, sur la moquette. Ils étaient à peu près 12, et semblaient tous être dans la même classe que Steven.</p>
<p>Une fille déposa une bouteille au milieu du cercle. « Bien, je suppose que tout le monde connaît le principe non ? » dit telle avec un sourire malicieux.  « Quelqu’un fait tourner la bouteille…» la fille fit tourner la bouteille pour montrer l’exemple «…et quand la bouteille s’arrête » elle attendit que l’objet s’arrête sur un joueur « …on doit embrasser la personne désignée » dit-elle en se tournant vers le joueur désigné par son exemple, pour l’embrassé sensuellement. Le garçon rougit instantanément.  </p>
<p>Tout le monde s’extasia et un mec avec un afro lança « Wow, Charlène, je veux bien que tu me fasses la même chose ! ». Ladite Charlène se lécha les lèvres en rigolant « on verra » dit-elle en laissant planer le doute. Elle avait l’air d’être l'une de ces filles qui aime la provoque. Faut dire aussi, qu’elle était plutôt bien foutue, constata Morty en lorgnant le décolleté de la jeune fille.   </p>
<p>« Je commence ! » dit un garçon en faisant tourner la bouteille.</p>
<p>Trois tours s’enchainèrent, et Morty crut même à un moment qu'il allait être désigné. Mais malheureusement elle pointa juste à côté, sur une fille au faux air d’Emma Watson. Dommage. A la place il regarda les deux filles désignées, s’embrasser langoureusement devant lui.     Quand ce fut enfin au tour de Morty, il prit la bouteille, et la fit tourner aussi fort que possible. Tandis qu’il regardait l’objet tournoyer comme une toupie, il scruta du regard ces potentielles partenaires de baiser. Il y avait une fille en particulier, qu’il aurait aimé embrasser. C’était une jolie rouquine au long cheveu (elle ressemblait presque à Jessica). L’autre fille présente était aussi plutôt mignonne, mais Morty avait toujours eu un faible pour les rousses.  La bouteille ralentit a vu d’œil et Morty écarquilla les yeux de bonheurs lorsque celle-ci passa à quelque centimètre que la rouquine. Cependant, à la dernière seconde la bouteille pointa un peu plus loin et le garçon soupira, déçu. Des « oh » de surprise se firent entendre, et c’est alors que Morty tourna la tête et réalisa que la bouteille avait désigné…Steven.</p>
<p>Les yeux de Morty s’écarquillèrent, et il regarda successivement Steven et les autres invités.</p>
<p>« Wow, attendez je-je…je ne vais quand même pas-»</p>
<p>«  Si tu vas le faire. T’es obligé. Vous êtes bien content quand ça tombe sur les filles, hein les mecs ?! » dit une fille en levant les sourcils de haut en bas. </p>
<p>« Mais Steven et moi on est-»</p>
<p>« Embrasse-le ! Embrasse-le ! Embrasse-le ! » Scanda la fille, et bientôt tous les autres s’y mirent.</p>
<p>« Oh bon sang… » murmura Morty en avant de se tourner vers Steven, qui visiblement avait l’air amusé par la situation.</p>
<p>Morty déglutit et se rapprocha de son visage. Steven était à deux doigts de pouffer de rire.</p>
<p>« Merde Steven, tu m’aides pas là » chuchota Morty.</p>
<p>« Dé-désolé » Steven prit une inspiration, et se clama. Il resta le plus neutre que possible (bien que ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement de rire) et laissa Morty s’approcher.</p>
<p>Le garçon ferma les yeux et enveloppa les lèvres de son ami. Ce n’était pas si terrible en fin de compte. C’était plutôt agréable, sans pour autant être divin. Sans plus quoi. Les deux continuèrent à se rouler une pelle lorsque soudain la porte s’ouvrit violemment.</p>
<p>« MORTY ! »</p>
<p>Le garçon sursauta et tourna la tête.</p>
<p>« Rick ? Mais qu’est ce que-» Morty n’eut même pas le temps de comprendre la situation. Il fut sauvagement agrippé par le bras et tiré hors de la chambre.</p>
<p>« Eh M.Sanchez, qu’est ce que vous faites la soirée n'est pas encore fini » dit Steven, en ce précipitant derrière eux.</p>
<p>Rick lâcha le bras de Morty et se retourna vers Steven. Il tira le col du garçon et le plaqua contre le mur.</p>
<p>« Toi, si tu poses encore la main sur Morty, je te jure que je m’occuperais personnellement d’ton cas. T’approches plus de mon p’tit fils, pigé ?! » grogna le scientifique, la mâchoire serrée et le regard noir.</p>
<p>« D-da-d-d’accord M.Sanchez… » balbutia le pauvre Steven, la voix tremblante de peur. </p>
<p>« Rick, mais qu’est-ce qui te prend, lâche-le ! » Morty tira son grand-père par le bras. Mais le scientifique prit un temps fou à lâcher Steven. L’adolescent cru même que Rick allait le tabassé, tant son regard semblait enragé.</p>
<p>Puis, finalement, après d'interminables secondes, le scientifique lâcha prise, envoyant Steven au sol avant de tourner les talons et de sortir avec Morty sous les regards confus de tous les invités.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>« Merde Rick, c’était quoi ça ! » lança Morty en sortant du vaisseau.</p>
<p>« T’es parents dorment Morty, baisse un peu de volume… » se contenta de répondre tranquillement le scientifique, en se dirigeant vers son plan de travail.</p>
<p>Il affichait une mine blasée qui agaçait Morty.</p>
<p>« Mais c’est quoi ton problème Rick, tu m’expliques ? » L’adolescent attendit la réponse en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.</p>
<p>Pas de réponse. </p>
<p>« Rick ! » répéta-t-il.</p>
<p>« Et toi Morty, tu peux m’expliquer ce que tu foutais à cette soirée ? Ta mère t’avait interdit de sorties ! » S’énerva soudain Rick. C’était comme si l’on avait appuyé sur le bouton <em>ON.</em> Le savant était passé de blasé à enragé.</p>
<p>« Eh alors, je voulais juste m’amuser un peu. Elle ne le saura jamais de toute façon. »</p>
<p>« Maintenant si… » dit Rick d’une voix sérieuse.</p>
<p>« Quoi, tu ne vas quand même pas me dénoncer ? » demanda le garçon, indigner. Merde quoi, il était juste allé en soirée. Pourquoi Rick en faisait-il tout un plat ?</p>
<p>« J’vais me gêner tien » grogna le scientifique</p>
<p>« T’es vraiment qu’un sale con Rick, J-j’ai rien fait de mal !» Morty regarda son grand-père d’un regard noir en serrant le poing.</p>
<p>«Non, sais vrais…t’as rien fait de mal. Dommage que Beth ne t’es pas cru. »</p>
<p>« Quoi ? »</p>
<p>« La carte bleue. Les achats. 270 putains de dollars Morty… sérieusement, je peux pas croire que t’es toujours pas compris. » dit Rick avec un sourire en coin.</p>
<p>« Alors c’était toi… » souffla Morty d’une petite voix, en réalisant.   </p>
<p>« Bingo ! On a un gagnant ! T’es long à la détente toi. Qui d’autre que moi aurait pu faire ça ? Jerry ? Ha ! » lança-t-il avec un rire sarcastique.</p>
<p>« Enfoiré… » Morty grinça des dents.</p>
<p>« C’était pour ton bien. » dit le scientifique, en prenant une gorgée de sa flasque comme si de rien n’était.</p>
<p>« Pour mon bien ? M’empêcher d’aller à une fête à laquelle je rêve d’aller depuis des jours, c’est pour mon bien ?</p>
<p>« Eh du calme, t’empêcher de gâcher ta vie de préado, en allant avec ce Steve-»    </p>
<p>« Eh voilà, ça recommence ! C’est quoi ton problème avec Steven ! C’est à cause de lui que t’as fait tout ça ? » le coupa Morty.</p>
<p>« Exactement ! » gueula Rick « Tu n’avais rien à faire à cette soirée, et encore moins avec lui ! Que ce serait-il passé si je n’étais pas arrivé à temps hein ! Ce type était en train de profiter de toi, tu aurais pu te faire-» </p>
<p>« Mais putain de quoi tu parles Rick ! On jouait juste au jeu de la bouteille ! » dit Morty, en agitant les bras avec colère.</p>
<p>« Écoute Morty…» Rick soupira en ce massant la base du nez, exaspéré  « Clairement ce type-c-ce-Steven…un mec populaire comme lui ne fréquente pas un p’tit étron comme toi sans raison. J-je sais pas ce qu’il te veut, mais-»    </p>
<p>« La ferme Rick ! »</p>
<p>« Tu refuses juste de voir la vérité Morty. »</p>
<p>« Non ! C’est toi qui refuses de voir que t’es qu'un putain d’égoïste, hypocrite et sans cœur. Tu ne penses qu’à toi ! À toi et à ton ego. Rien ne compte à part toi et ton oignon ! » Lança le garçon, dont les yeux devenaient humides. Rick avait tout bonnement gâché sa soirée…et peut-être même mit en péril son amitié avec Steven. Merde !</p>
<p>Rick eut comme un pincement au cœur, lorsqu’il vit le garçon commencer à pleurer. Il soupira. « C’est faux Morty… » dit-il d’une voix calme « tu comptes beaucoup pour moi… » Il s’avança vers le garçon.     </p>
<p>« Sale menteur ! » lança le garçon en reculant, le regard plein de colère.</p>
<p>« C’EST LA VÉRITÉ ! » hurla le scientifique.</p>
<p>Morty sursauta et recula par réflexe. Son dos toucha le mur de la porte du garage.</p>
<p>« C’est la vérité… » Répéta Rick plus calmement, en voyant la confusion dans les yeux de Morty « T-tu es tout pour moi Morty… » dit-il en s’approchant encore plus près du garçon. </p>
<p>Le garçon fit une grimace d’incompréhension. Le savant posa ensuite ses mains sur ses épaules.</p>
<p>« Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi. » Dit-il avant de soudain embrasser le garçon.</p>
<p>Choqué, Morty tourna la tête, mais Rick agrippa ses joues pour intensifier son baiser. C’était baveux et désorganisé, le scientifique haletait dans la bouche du garçon comme un désespéré.</p>
<p>« Je-je pense à toi tout le temps, j-je compte chaque seconde jusqu’à ton retour, je-» susurra Rick en deux baisers volés.</p>
<p>« Rick ça suff…mmmh »grogna le garçon.</p>
<p>Mais Rick continuait ses assauts comme un acharné. Il voulut se coller davantage à l’adolescent, dans l’espoir d’avoir ne serait-ce qu’une faible friction contre son érection, mais Morty le repoussa violemment.</p>
<p>« STOP ! » hurla Morty avec rage. Il y eut court silence durant lequel Morty et Rick se regardèrent intensément. L’un avec les larmes aux yeux, l’autre le visage décomposé par ce qu’il venait de faire.</p>
<p>« N-ne…ne me touche plus jamais comme ça Rick ! Plus jamais tu m’entends ! » Des sanglots incontrôlables s’échappèrent de la gorge de Morty. Son pouls battait à cent à l’heure, ses mains tremblaient, l’adrénaline parcourait chacune de ses cellules. </p>
<p>« Morty je… » Rick regarda ses mains comme si elles étaient couvertes de sang, puis se prit les cheveux. Il regarda le sol confus, puis braqua son regard vers Morty.</p>
<p>« Je…pardon Morty, je suis désolé, ça…ça n’arrivera plus, je te le promets. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, j’ai… » Rick soupira, et porta une main à son visage pour se couvrir les yeux. «J’étais tellement en colère lorsque je t’ai vu avec…ce Steven... » sa voix semblait brisée. Il regarda le garçon intensément « Morty…dit quelque chose, je-» </p>
<p>« Plus jamais Rick… » Répéta Morty en le coupant. Le garçon avec un regard que Rick n’avait jamais vu auparavant. Et sur ces mots, le garçon ouvrit la porte et sortie du garage, laissant le vieil homme seul dans la pièce.</p>
<p>Rick ne pouvait plus le nier. Il était tombé amoureux de Morty. Et pas qu’un peu…</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>à suivre...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La chambre de Morty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La porte s’ouvrit avec un grincement. Il faudra qu’il pense à s’en occuper plus tard. S'il avait été endormi, le bruit l’aurait surement réveillé. <br/>Il referma derrière lui, fit quelques pas sur la moquette verte et s’arrêta un instant. Statique au milieu de la pièce, il inspira et exhala longuement, savourant l’odeur qui parvint à ses narines. Un mélange de linges, de pièce mal aérée, de sandwich entamé laissé à l’abandon, de poussières, de lui…<br/>Il arrivait toujours à reconnaitre son odeur, même lorsqu’elle était presque imperceptible. Toujours.       <br/>Sa main se posa sur le bureau rouge à sa droite, effleurant de ses doigts fins les striures du bois verni. Un fichier de mathématique ouvert page 69 était griffonné de mauvaises réponses. Il lui fallut moins de quelques de seconde pour faire les bons calculs, mais il refréna l’envie d’attraper le crayon à papier posé non loin.<br/>Il détourna le regard et celui-ci se posa sur la commode accolée au bureau. <br/>Le premier tiroir contenait des jeans et des t-shirts. Tous pareils. Tous bleus. Tous jaunes.   <br/>De ses deux mains, il tira le second vers lui, forçant légèrement pour l’ouvrir à cause de la friction. Vieux modèle. <br/>C’était le tiroir à sous-vêtements.  <br/>Cette fois-ci, c’était plus varié. Des boxeurs. Quelques caleçons. Pas de slips.<br/>Sa main s’approcha, son cœur accéléra, sa queue palpita.<br/>Il toucha du bout de l’index. C’était du tissu de bonne qualité. Calvin Klein. Sans doute un cadeau de Noël. <br/>Il le prit dans la main. <br/>Techniquement, c’était comme s’il lui touchait indirectement les parties inti- Un bruit ! <br/>Il lâcha prise et claqua le tiroir, sa tête pivota si rapidement vers la porte qu’elle craqua légèrement. <br/>Il écouta le silence. C’était difficile, car les battements de son cœur étaient presque assourdissants. <br/>Fausse alerte. De toute façon, il était seul. <br/>Il baissa la tête vers le bas en soupirant et son regard fut attiré par une couleur familière. <br/>Le panier de linge sale trônait près du lit.<br/>Quel jour était-on ? Mardi ? Beth avait sans doute dû l’oublier.<br/>Il s’approcha. Sur le haut de la pile, un t-shirt jaune poussin le fixait. <br/>Un noeud lui saisit à la gorge. Il soupira, puis posa sa main droite sur la boucle de sa ceinture.<br/>Le lit était moelleux, bien que trop petit pour lui. <br/>Il posa le tissu sur son visage. Il ne voulait rien voir. Juste sentir, humer, s’imbiber de ce parfum si enivrant.  <br/>Il inspira profondément, aussi profondément, et expira. C’était comme tirer une latte. Tout son organisme était envahi et saturé. Il était sa drogue.<br/>Une fois libéré de son enclos, son sexe vint frapper le bas de son ventre. Il le saisit immédiatement, le serrant fort, jusqu’à ce qu’un frisson de douleur et de plaisir le tressaille.<br/>Soudain, prit d’un violent désir, sa main se mit à glisser en rythme le long de sa verge gorgée de sang, pompant furieusement son membre en effectuant une légère rotation du poignet sur son gland, caressant ainsi la chair sensible dans sa paume, haletant si fort qu’on eût presque dit des grognements, soulevant son basin de quelques centimètres, les muscles crispés de plaisir, et, dans un ultime râle, déversant son fluide laiteux dans le creux de ses doigts. <br/>La sensation de flottement dura quelques instants.<br/>Puis, de sa main non souillée, il retira le t-shirt de son visage, se rassit au bord du lit et l’envoya d’un geste souple dans le panier. <br/>Un mouchoir tiré de sa poche essuya sur sa main impure les dernières traces du crime. </p><p>Rick se leva et sortit de la chambre de Morty.</p><p>***</p><p><em>Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? </em><br/>Rick serra les mâchoires et détourna son regard de Morty pour prendre une tasse dans le placard du haut.</p><p>« Je suis encore de garde cette semaine. » soupira Beth en ajoutant un carré de sucre à son café. Elle alla s’asseoir à table près de son mari et de son fils.  </p><p>« Encore ! Chérie, il faut que tu dises non de temps en temps. Ils ne peuvent pas tout le temps te faire faire des heures sup’ » dit Jerry en relevant la tête de sa tablette. </p><p>« Je sais, je sais…mais on manque de personnel en ce moment et c’est la période des courses hippiques à Georgetown »</p><p><em>Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?</em><br/>Rick empoigna la cafetière. <br/>Le breuvage noir remplit petit à petit sa tasse, formant un petit tourbillon au centre.   <br/>Il jeta un autre coup œil sur le côté. <br/>Morty porta une bouchée de Strawberry Smiggles à sa bouche. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la cuillère. Une goutte de lait réussit à s’échapper, et ruissela jusqu’à son menton. Il l’essuya d’un revers de main tout en mâchant ses céréales. <br/>Son autre main redescendit vers son bol, plongeant une nouvelle fois la cuillère dans celui-ci pour réitérer le même mouvement. </p><p>« Georgetown ?! Ils vous envoient des chevaux de Georgetown ? Ce n’est pas la porte à côté. » S’étonna Jerry. </p><p><em>Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?</em><br/>Rick baissa la tête vers sa tasse et sursauta légèrement lorsqu’il vit le liquide débordé. Il eut juste le temps de retirer sa main pour ne pas se bruler et déposa bruyamment la cafetière, avant de rapidement attraper un torchon pour essuyer.  </p><p>« Oui, c’est vrai qu’on à deux fois plus de boulot avec ces chevaux… c’est à cause de la coupe budgétaire du cabinet. Mais bon, des heures sup’ ne feront pas de mal. » dit Beth en prenant une gorgée de café, avant de tourner la tête lorsqu’elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la cuisine. Elle vit son père s’agiter. Il semblait frotter quelque chose. <br/>Elle se retourna vers son mari en ajoutant « Faut bien que je ramène l’argent à la maison.»</p><p>« Hum…je dois me sentir visé là ? » lança Jerry. Son front se plissa légèrement. </p><p>« Ça dépend…à toi de voir Jerry. » dit-elle en le fixant « Est-ce que ton chômage à un rapport avec le fait que je travaille deux fois plus pour subvenir au besoin de cette famille selon toi ? »</p><p><em>Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?</em><br/>Rick s’approcha de la table, tasse à la main, et la contourna pour venir s’asseoir juste à côté de Morty.   </p><p>« Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! J-j-je te signale que j’ai décroché plusieurs entretiens cette semaine.» dit Jerry avec une certaine arrogance « Ok, c’est peut-être pas les meilleurs jobs du monde, mais…mais c’est quand même du boulot ! » </p><p>Summer entra soudain dans la pièce en bâillant. <br/>Beth se tourna vers sa fille, préférant ignorer son mari, et ainsi éviter une dispute si tôt le matin.   </p><p>« Bien dormit ma chérie ? » demanda la mère de famille. </p><p>« Mouais…si on veut… » grogna l’adolescente en s’asseyant lascivement à table. </p><p>« Tu t’es bien amusée à ta fête ? » </p><p>« Ouais, ouais c’était top… » répondit-elle sans enthousiasme avant de lever les yeux vers son frère et son grand-père. « Eh c’était quoi le problème hier soir ? » demanda-t-elle nonchalamment, en attrapant la boite de céréales au milieu de la table.   </p><p>Morty se crispa. </p><p>« Quel problème ? » demanda Beth intrigué.</p><p>« Ben…genre grand-père c’est ramené à la fête et il a pété un- »</p><p>« Ce que Summer essaie de dire, c’est que je l’ai ramené -rot- après sa soirée pour pas qu’elle ait à prendre un taxi. Pas vrai Summer ! » Il fixa l’adolescente, et d’un geste subtil de la main sortit un billet de 20$ qu’il agita discrètement avant de le replacer dans la poche de sa blouse.      </p><p>À la vue de l’argent Summer esquissa un léger sourire, presque imperceptible, puis poursuivi.<br/>« Quoi ? » dit-elle en regardant Rick malicieusement « Non, ce que je veux dire c’est que Morty s’est fait dégager de la soirée par grand-p-»</p><p>« Nooon, ce que tu essaies de dire Summer… » coupa Rick, en appuyant sur chaque mot exagérément. Il sortit subtilement un autre billet de sa blouse. Un de 50$ cette fois. « …c’est que Morty, qui comme tu le sais très bien était privé de sortie, est resté à la maison durant toute la soirée, tandis que moi je suis venue te récupérer après ta fête pour t'éviter de prendre un taxi. C’est bien ce que tu essayais de dire n’est-ce pas Sum’ ?! » </p><p>Beth et Jerry regardèrent successivement Rick et Summer l’air confus. Visiblement satisfaite par la somme d’argent, l’adolescente se racla la gorge et prit le même ton exagéré de son grand-père « Hum…oui, oui c’est exactement ça ! C’est pile ce que je voulais dire. Incroyable grand-père, c’est comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées. » Rick ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Seigneur, elle était vraiment obligée d’en faire autant ? Un simple « Oui tout à fait » aurait suffi.</p><p>Il jeta un œil sur Morty. Il vit le garçon soupirer. Sans doute était-il soulagé que sa sœur n’ait pas vendu la mèche.<br/>Mais ! Il continuait toujours à l’ignorer, refusant tout contact visuel alors même qu’ils étaient assis côte à côte et qu’il lui suffirait de tourner légèrement la tête, ne serait-ce que de quelques degrés, pour- <em>Bon sang pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ! Regarde-moi Bordel ! Ne m’ignore pas ! </em></p><p>Rick se mordit la langue et soupira d’agacement en détournant les yeux de Morty. <br/>Merde. Ok, il avait merdé hier, mais il s’était excusé non ?! </p><p>Le son d’un portable retentit soudain, indiquant que quelqu’un avait reçu un message. <br/>Morty sortit immédiatement le sien de sa poche, déverrouillant l’interface rapidement, pour accéder aux messages. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Rick grinça des dents.<br/>À qui pouvait-il bien parler ? <br/>Le garçon ricana doucement puis tapa des deux pouces un texto, avant de se pencher vers son bol de céréales pour en prendre une bouchée. À peine avait-il eu le temps de mettre sa cuillère dans sa bouche, que son portable sonna à nouveau. Tout en marchant, il fixa son écran, le temps de lire le message reçu, esquissa un autre sourire (plus prononcé cette fois) et tapa tout aussi vite une réponse. Clic. Envoyé.   </p><p>Il fallut à Rick un incroyable self-control pour ne pas lui arracher le portable des mains. <br/>Aucun doute. Il textotait l’autre enfoiré.<br/>Rick prit plusieurs gorgées de café pour faire passer la rage sourde qui commençait à poindre dans ses entrailles. <br/>Vraiment Morty ?! Devant moi ! Alors que j’étais prêt à lui exploser la face pas plus tard qu’hier. Tu oses le textoter devant moi !</p><p>« Tu parles à qui mon chéri ? » demanda soudain Beth, après avoir remarqué que son fils était rivé sur son portable depuis quelques minutes.</p><p>Le garçon releva la tête et s’agita légèrement sur sa chaise.<br/>« Oh hum… » il tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche, à l’endroit où était assis Rick et hésita «…à-à personne. J’étais juste sur hum…des applis. ».</p><p>
  <em>Menteur !</em>
</p><p>Beth hocha la tête et se racla la gorge.  <br/>« Tu sais…ton père et moi avons repensé à notre décision concernant les achats d’hier. » </p><p>
  <em>Ouais, c’est ça Beth prive-le de sortie ! </em>
</p><p>« Ce que tu as fait était inadmissible Morty et ça ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. »</p><p>
  <em>T’entends ça Morty. Inadmissible! </em>
</p><p>Un léger rictus parcourut les lèvres de Rick. </p><p><em>Il mérite au moins deux semaines de plus Beth. </em><br/><em>Pas de sortie. Pas de Steven. </em><br/><em>Juste Rick et Morty.</em><br/><br/>« Mais… » Poursuivit la mère de famille en adoucissant son expression « je sais que tu as fait ça pour te faire des amis et je ne t’en veux pas. » </p><p><em>Quoi ?</em> Rick relava la tête de sa tasse.</p><p>« Et puis, ce n’était pas juste de ma part de te priver de ta soirée. Tu comptais y aller avec Steven pas vrai ? » </p><p>« Hum..o-oui » dit Morty timidement.</p><p>« Il a dû être très déçu de ne pas te voir…» dit tristement la mère de famille « Tu sais quoi ! Je lève la punition. »</p><p>« Vraiment !? »<br/>« Vraiment ? »<br/>Dirent en même temps Rick et Morty.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>« Tu rentres directement à la maison après, compris. »</p><p>« Oui c-c’est bon j’ai compris Rick » dit Morty en sortant du vaisseau et en refermant la portière derrière lui. </p><p>« Je suis sérieux Morty. T’as pas intérêt à être en retard cette fois. » dit Rick, en se penchant légèrement vers la fenêtre côté passager afin de mieux voir le garçon.  </p><p>« Je serais à l’heure. » répondit l’adolescent avec un soupir  « Maintenant, va t'en, tout le monde n’arrête pas d-de nous regarder. T-tu-tu me fous la honte. »  Lança-t-il à voix basse avant de se diriger vers l’entrée de son école. </p><p>Rick ne s’en alla pas pour autant. <br/>Il suivit Morty des yeux, observant, depuis son vaisseau, les moindres faits et gestes du garçon. <br/>Il voulait s’assurer d’une chose en particulier...</p><p>Au loin, il aperçut l’autre enfoiré qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers l’entrée. <br/>Rick fronça les sourcils. Il appréhendait toujours ce moment. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant. <br/>Steven passa près de Morty. Les deux adolescents n’échangèrent pas un mot, ni même un regard.<br/>Rick esquissa un sourire, la tension accumulée dans ses épaules se dissipa un peu. <br/>Parfait...   </p><p>***</p><p>« Hey, salut Morty ! » lança Steven en s’approchant des casiers. Il encadra les épaules du garçon de son bras droit.  « Alors comment tu as trouvé mon jeu d’acteur aujourd’hui ? » demanda-t-il en réajustant sa casquette sur sa tête. </p><p>« Pas mal. » répondit Morty avec un sourire. </p><p>« Pas mal ?! J’ai été carrément excellent tu veux dire ! » lança Steven en ébouriffant les cheveux de Morty. </p><p>Morty rigola et poussa gentiment la main de son ami avant de refermer son casier. <br/>La sonnerie retentit et un léger chahut s’éleva dans le couloir. Steven partit rejoindre sa classe après l’avoir salué et Morty fit de même. </p><p>Depuis l’incident de la fête, Morty s’était dit qu’il était préférable que lui et Steven gardent leurs distances. Ou du moins qu’ils gardent leurs distances en présence de Rick. <br/>C’est pourquoi chaque matin les deux amis s’amusaient à s’ignorer à l’entrée de l’école. Parfois ils poussaient même la comédie un peu loin, comme la fois où Steven était volontairement entré en collision avec Morty soi-disant par hasard, pour ensuite lui lancer un regard noir. Les deux ados avaient ensuite éclaté de rire à l’intérieur de l’établissement, se félicitant mutuellement de leurs talents d’acteurs.</p><p>Morty s’asseya à sa place et sortit ses affaires. </p><p>Cette petite comédie rituelle était assez marrante, mais le garçon sentait cependant qu’elle ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir saluer Steven dès qu’il le voyait et discuter un peu avec lui devant le bahut, comme le faisaient la plupart des élèves. <br/>Impossible. Depuis que Beth avait levé la punition de sortie, Rick avait pris la fâcheuse habitude d’emmener Morty à l’école. <br/>Le garçon savait parfaitement que ce n’était pas juste « au cas où des brutes sans -rot- prennes à toi Morty ! », comme lui avait fait croire son grand-père.<br/>Rick ne s’était jamais intéressé au problème de harcèlement scolaire de Morty. Pire quand le garçon lui avait confié un jour qu’un certain Frank Palicky le brutalisait régulièrement, la seule chose qu’il dit fut un pseudo discours sur le Darwinisme « Seuls les plus forts survivent Morty, c-c’est qu’on appelle la -rot- sélection naturelle. Si tu t’fais tabasser c’est qu’t'as pas été sélectionné -rot-. »     <br/>Oui, clairement Rick n’en avait rien à foutre ! Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était avoir un œil un Steven. D’ailleurs pourquoi était-il si obsédé par lui ?!    </p><p>Morty ouvrit son manuel d’histoire à la page indiqué par le professeur. </p><p>Il ne savait pas trop comment digérer ce qu’il s’était passé dans le garage après la fête. Ok, Rick s’était excusé tout de suite après, mais...c’était quand même bizarre.  <br/>Morty avait l’habitude de voir Rick pété un câble de temps en temps, en général il était question de faire exploser la terre avec une bombe à neutron. Un classique.<br/>Mais cette fois ça avait été différent. <br/>Rick n’était pas bourré, ou du moins pas autant que lorsqu’il parle d’éradiquer la terre. Et Morty avait vraiment eu le sentiment que Rick était bel et bien conscient de ce qu’il faisait et qu’il ne s’agissait pas juste de paroles délirantes dues à une alcoolisation trop forte. Bon sang pourquoi avait-il dit toutes ces choses si détergentes ?<br/>«Morty… Je-je pense à toi tout le temps, j-je compte chaque seconde jusqu’à ton retour...»</p><p>Le garçon déglutit et serra son stylo plus fortement. </p><p>Quand Rick l’avait soudainement embrassé, il avait eu comme un nœud à l’estomac et une peur qui le saisit. <br/>Pourquoi Rick avait-il fait cela ? Est-ce que c’était pour se moquer de lui encore une fois ?<br/>Non…Morty l’avait vu dans ses yeux…une sorte d’aura prédatrice. <br/>Et au fond de lui il avait très peur d’imaginer ce qu’il se serait passé s’il n’avait pas réussi à repousser Rick.</p><p>        <br/>***</p><p><br/>Un bruit strident de sifflet retentit. <br/>« Ok les gars on en a fini pour aujourd’hui, vous pouvez y aller. À la semaine prochaine même heure. » Lança le coach Carter à toute l’équipe.</p><p>Morty lâcha son ballon de basket et souffla bruyamment. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas simplement pris option pingpong ! </p><p>« Ça va Morty, tu tiens le coup ? C’était que l’entrainement, tu sais. » le taquina Steven en s’approchant. Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos. </p><p>« J’vais jamais tenir... » grogna Morty en reprenant son souffle. </p><p>« Mais si, tu t’y feras. Crois-moi t’as bien fait de t’inscrire, et puis comme ça on peut trainer ensemble » dit Steven en calant un bras sur l’épaule de Morty tout en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.   </p><p>Morty n’avait clairement pas la carrure d’un basketteur. Il était petit, maladroit et flasque.<br/>Son regard se posa un instant sur le ventre plat et dessiné de son ami lorsque celui-ci retira son t-shirt de sport. Morty baissa les yeux vers son propre ventre et soupira.<br/>Certes il n’était pas gros, mais il était loin d’avoir un corps bien sculpté comme celui de Steven. Après avoir refermé son casier, le garçon arrangea ses affaires dans son sac de sport. Pas question qu’il se montre devant tout monde avec son corps d’enfant.  </p><p>« Tu ne viens pas te doucher avec nous Morty ? » demanda Steven en pointant de son pouce les douches derrière lui. Les autres garçons chahutaient déjà en rigolant bruyamment, prêts à s’asperger d’eau glacée. </p><p>«  Hum...non pas le temps. Je prendrais une douche chez moi, il faut que je rentre. »</p><p>« Oh...ok. Rentre bien alors. » </p><p>Morty sentit une légère déception dans la voix de son ami, mais préféra ne pas poursuivre la conversation plus longtemps. Il le salua et partit. <br/>Le soleil descendait déjà dans le ciel, laissant apparaitre un magnifique paysage aux couleurs orangées.  <br/>Morty accéléra le pas, il se souvint subitement qu’il ne devait pas arriver en retard, et il avait oublié qu’aujourd’hui il rentrait à pied et non en bus.  <br/>En ce moment, Rick était très à cheval sur les horaires. D’ailleurs, il s’agissait de bien plus que cela. Rick était tout simplement devenu bizarre depuis quelque temps. Depuis l’incident du garage, quelque chose avait changé. Morty ne savait pas bien quoi, mais son instinct n’arrêtait pas de lui chuchoter...méfie-toi.  <br/>Le garçon accéléra encore le pas. </p><p>***</p><p>« Je suis rentré ! » cria Morty en refermant la porte. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures et posa son sac par terre.<br/>Personne ne répondit, la maison était silencieuse.  « Y'a quelqu’un ? » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le garage. Il ouvrit la porte. Aucune trace de Rick, et le vaisseau n’était plus là. Morty alla à la cuisine, tout en se demandant où pouvait bien être sa famille. <br/>Ce n’est que lorsqu’il s’approcha du frigo qu’il eut la réponse. « Ah oui, j’avais oublié... » Murmura-t-il en lisant le post-it collé au milieu.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>RDV Aéroport Jeudi 18h.</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Papi et Mamie Smith.</strong> </em>
</p><p><br/>Morty avait complètement oublié que ses grands-parents paternels venaient passer quelques jours chez eux. <br/>Cela expliquait l’absence de tout le monde.  <br/>Rassurer, le garçon monta dans sa chambre. Il entra et se débarrassa de ses vêtements de sport collants de sueur. <br/>À présent en caleçon, il attrapa sa serviette de bain, la mit sur son épaule et sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre une bonne douche. <br/>Son cœur s'arrêta net lorsqu’il tomba nez à nez avec Rick, debout devant sa porte. <br/>L'adolescent recula en sursautant, manquant de tomber en arrière. <br/>« R-R-Rick...mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »</p><p>Rick le regarda un instant. </p><p>« T’es en retard. Je t’avais dit de rentrer à l’heure. Où étais-tu ? » dit-il, sans répondre à la question du garçon. </p><p>« Mais je suis rentré à l’heure! Et puis j’étais à mon entrainement de basket, je te l’ai dit ce matin. » répondit Morty légèrement sur la défensive. </p><p>« Menteur. » le ton de Rick était cassant et Morty commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l’aise. </p><p>« C’est la vérité ! C’est toi qui n’étais pas là je te signale. »  </p><p>« J’était pas là parce que justement tu étais en retard Morty e-et-rot- que j’ai dû partir à ta recherche ! »</p><p>« Partir à ma recherche ?! Rick, j’ai eu peut-être que 5 min de retard grand max ok ! Bon sang c’est quoi ton problème... » Morty serra sa serviette posée sur son épaule. Il avait de plus en plus conscience d’être en slip devant Rick et se sentait étrangement exposé.</p><p>« Tu étais avec qui ? » demanda Rick sèchement. </p><p>« Des gens de ma classe c’est tout » Souffla le garçon. <br/>Pourquoi il ne lâche l’affaire ? songea le garçon en mordillant sa lèvre nerveusement. </p><p>« Et après ? »</p><p>« Après quoi, Rick ? » s’agaça Morty.</p><p>« Après ton entrainement Morty ! p pas au con avec moi ! » Grogna Rick.</p><p>« J’ai rien fait après, je suis rentré directement.»</p><p>« Tu étais avec lui hein, avoue ! » grogna le scientifique avec mépris, sans même prendre en compte la remarque du garçon « Qu’est-ce que tu foutais avec lui ?» <br/>Rick s'approcha de Morty, le forçant à s’adosser contre sa porte fermée. </p><p>« Q-quoi, mais n-non voyons. J’étais pas avec Steven, arrête avec ça !»</p><p>« Ne me ment pas Morty ! » Rick frappa son poing sur la porte au-dessus de la tête du garçon et se rapprocha d’un air menaçant de son visage. </p><p>Morty déglutit bruyamment. Son espace personnel était plus qu’envahi et il ne voulait qu’une chose : se réfugier dans la salle de bain. <br/>Son grand-père le fixa un instant , le sourcil froncé, puis pencha sa tête de quelques degrés vers la droite tout en s’approchant légèrement. <br/>Morty ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente Rick renifler le creux de son cou.</p><p>« Tu sens bon même après avoir transpiré... » dit-il calmement, en reculant. Son visage était soudain redevenu neutre et ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur étrange. </p><p>Morty resta un instant pétrifié, tentant d’enregistrer ce Rick venait de faire.<br/>Ne sachant pas vraiment comme réagir il eut un rire nerveux.</p><p>« Hum...Rick mais à quoi tu joues ? T’es vraiment bizarre aujourd’hui, tu sais. »<br/>Son grand-père ne répondit rien. Il tourna les talons et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.</p><p>***</p><p>Il rentra presque en furie dans sa chambre, poussa du pied quelques boites remplies de gadgets qui l'empêchait de refermer la porte, s’adossa contre elle, déboucla sa ceinture, baissa son pantalon comme si celui-ci était en feu et empoigna son sexe. Il s’était retenu de lui dévorer les lèvres, de lui arraché son boxeur, de toucher sa peau, de humer son délicieux parfum...ah non, ça il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. <br/>Il avait encore merdé. <br/>Maintenant il devait se refréner.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>« Et dis-moi, ça va à l’école Morty ? » demanda Léonard en se tournant vers son petit fils., en passant la salade pomme de terre à sa femme. </p><p>« Hum...b-bien. » répondit timidement le garçon. « J’ai de bonnes notes en musique »</p><p>« Oh ho ! Tu entends ça Joyce ?! Notre Morty va devenir un grand musicien plus tard » s’exclama le vieil homme en rigolant chaleureusement.</p><p>Rick suivit du coin de l’œil la façon dont Morty sourit au compliment, à la fois gêné et flatté. <br/>Puis son regard se posa machinalement sur la main que Léonard avait placée sur l’épaule de Morty, et, sans savoir pourquoi il sentit les jointures de ses lèvres s'affaisser, laissant sans doute transparaître sur son visage une expression plus grave qu’auparavant. </p><p>Ne le touche pas...fut la première chose qui lui traversa l’esprit à cet instant-là</p><p>***</p><p>Il était pratiquement 21h lorsque Morty monta dans sa chambre après avoir dit au revoir à ses grands-parents. Après le petit dîner en famille Joyce et Léonard étaient partis pour rejoindre leurs chambres hôtel qu’ils avaient loué pour le séjour, pas très loin d’ici. Il n’y avait pas assez de place chez les Smith, mais ils avaient convenu de revenir demain midi pour une sortie resto.  </p><p>Morty s’installa dans son lit confortablement. Il s’apprêtait à ouvrir son ordi pour regarder un ou deux pornos quand son téléphone vibra.<br/>Il pensa immédiatement à Steven et s'empressa de déverrouiller son écran. <br/>Cependant il déchanta très vite lorsqu’il vit l’auteur du message. </p><p> </p><p>Morty soupira bruyamment et tira ses draps pour se lever. </p><p>***</p><p>Il entendit les pas du garçon dans l’escalier et son cœur s’accéléra. <br/>Il remit rapidement son portable dans sa poche, pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face à son plan de travail, arrangea son jean trop serré à l’entre-jambes, puis pris quelques outils et fit semblant de bricoler. <br/>Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il allait faire une fois que Morty serait là, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l’avait appelé. <br/>Il l’avait fait comme ça sur un coup de tête. Tant pis, il allait improviser.   </p><p>« Qu’est-ce que tu veux Rick ? » dit Morty en dans l'entrebâille de la porte, d’un ton clairement agacé. </p><p><em>Je te veux, toi...</em>Il chassa immédiatement cette pensée de sa tête, mais elle revint aussitôt.</p><p>« Approche » dit-il aussi nonchalamment que possible. </p><p>Chaque pas du garçon dans sa direction accélérait les battements de son cœur qui pompait furieusement son sang vers sa queue. <br/>Mais bon, ça allait, il avait encore le contrôle. Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était voir un peu le garçon, sentir sa présence près de lui et peut-être humer son parfum, mais de loin cette fois-ci. <br/>Oui, voilà, il avait juste besoin de sa dose pour ce soir. Juste un peu, pas longtemps, quelques minutes pas plus. <br/>Regarder sans toucher. Humer sans s’approcher. Il avait le contrôle de toute manière. <br/>Rick se retourna vers Morty, posant enfin son regard sur lui.<br/>Le garçon était pieds nus, vêtu de son pyjama jaune. Rien de bien spécial. </p><p>Et c’est tout ce qu’il fallut à Rick pour céder.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> <strong>à suivre...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>